The Singing Doll
by Happycafegirl
Summary: The gang find a living doll (not lala) in a mansion that is the fabled Walker mansion ( based on the bad ending of Mad Father) Aya is replaced by a fem. Allen is called Arianna ( i just want you to read this and give me what you think of it before i finish this chapter
1. Chapter 1

Listening to Mad Father opening Old doll with lyrics (this is where I get my idea)

watch?v=1aQnJ0EV1Qo

Aya-Allen (fem)

Kanda, Lavi, and Lenalee heard a rumor about an old tale about a man with his wife and daughter lived in a mansion when 'it' happened. The mother died of an illness when the daughter was 10 and her father was a scientist that experimented on humans and anything living from a book that was found in the mansion. In the book was horrible information like that he killed his wife due to that he wanted to turn his daughter into a doll to keep her beautiful and young, to be together forever. The black order heard another rumor of inside the mansion they can hear the voice of a girl singing. So komui sent the three to see if it's the fabled daughter's spirit because further reading the book they found out that he killed his assistant Maria because she lost sight of his daughter and then the daughter came out of her hiding spot and ran but once she got to an area she has caught and turned into the most beautiful doll in the house. The daughter, Arianna Walker was a sweet girl with pure white hair and silver eyes and a sweet , sweet voice. And the father Adam ( the real name of the Millennium Earl) Walker was a man with pure black hair and brown eyes and a smooth voice.

Kanda opened the door to the mansion to hear a song in a sweet and soft voice

_Na dada na dada na dada na dada na dada na dada_

_Hey, can you hear me~? I called out your name~__  
__Where are you from?~ What is it that's brought you here?__  
_

Lavi looked around " where is this coming from?"_  
_

_Why won't you answer me?~ I swear to play nice~__  
__Isn't this fun?~ This game of hide-and-seek__  
_' that voice is so beautiful' Kanda thought as a faint blush creped upon his face_  
__I only wanted to hear your voice__  
__Skin that's warm__  
__Eyes that cry___

_I only wanted to see your smile__  
__Feel your touch__  
__It's been a while~__  
_Lenalee looked sad.." is this the voice of the doll?"

_na dada na dada na dada  
_

_Long, long ago~, I was a girl just like you~__  
__Father loved me~, kept me safe and beautiful___

_Oh how I'd love` to dance around just once more~__  
__But these cold legs~ don't move anymore._

The song kept on repeating the song until they saw the rumored doll room, when Lavi opened the door they saw it on there on a huge chair , there was a beautiful still figure, its hair was pure white and silver souless eyes , a big red dress with bows and ribbons ( look at the picture of the story) a big blue bow in her hair making it stand out in her hair

Please review so I can see how you think of this story and if I get reviews on how good this is, I will continue!


	2. HELP D:

Hi guys..soo sorry of not updating any of my stories…. I had a lot of family issues….my eldest dog passed away...me being in high school….getting asked out..( and whats worse they are my best friends….) and I really need a beta because I am really bad a grammar…. My school is a total mess…( for those who live in Massachusetts my school is in Spencer) and well im a sophomore and its rough being me…ive also been busy playing MineCraft( its sooo addicting) and I have no idea on what to type next for my stories and also ive been forced( by my older sis) to be in my school's drama club and soo ive been busy at play practices…and getting home around 8 pm… and being with my BF Noah and also be in my chorus class….. we are going to andover next week and I cant think of anything besides school….i really want to get my dream job of being a veterinarian assistant.

HEADS UP

I might stop typing The Old Friend…no ideas of what to do with it and im putting it on hiatus until then…. I have started to type chapter 2 of The Singing Doll and Wolf Pup Allen…. And I did write the new chapter of Afterlife of Allen walker but…the note book it was in got stolen by one of my classmates in history… … PLEASE SOME ONE HELP ME! IM ONLY A 15 YEAR OLD GIRL!


End file.
